A domain name system (DNS) is a naming system for computing devices or any resources connected to the Internet or a private network. The domain name system may translate an easy-to-remember domain name into a numerical IP address that can be recognized by a network device in order to locate resources on the Internet. For example, if a computing device receives a request by a web browser for the IP address of a domain name entered as part of a uniform resource locator (URL), a DNS resolver—a hardware or software component associated with the computer which determines the domain name servers responsible for mapping the domain name to an IP address through queries (referred to as “DNS queries” hereinafter), may send a DNS query including the domain name to a DNS server chosen by the administrator of the computing device (or client computing device). The DNS server may keep resource records of domain names and IP addresses from which the DNS server may determine the IP address for the domain name and then reply to the computing device with a DNS answer including the IP address or other type of data stored in a DNS database.